Everything by Chance
by pris20
Summary: Ela nunca imaginou ter tanta coragem e muito menos que aquela coragem a fizesse conhecer o homem da sua vida! Existem coisas loucas na vida, que fazemos sem nem ao menos pensar. Reno e Sumire


_Olá pessoal tudo bem?_

_Essa é minha primeira fic, então espero que gostem! ^_^_

_Lembrando que a série Final Fantasy e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com isso, além de minha unica satisfação e diversão._

_Essa oneshot foi criada para uma amiga e agora estou disponibilizando para leitura..._

_Divirtam-se e já aviso: Hentai!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo por um acaso<strong>

Reno saiu correndo pra ir trabalhar, estava atrasado e ainda tinha que pegar o metrô, chegando à estação a porta já estava quase se fechando entrou como um louco, mas para sua má sorte estava lotado ele ficou perto da porta quase sendo jogado pra fora, nesse instante veio um moça correndo e parou bem na sua frente pouco antes da porta do metrô se fechar.

- Me desculpe, estou atrasada por isso entrei correndo e sem querer te empurrei.

- Tudo bem, acontece, também estou atrasado...

A linda moça a sua frente virou um pouco o rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso, Reno se sentiu quente, ela era realmente maravilhosa, e estava encostada nele, pois com o pouquíssimo espaço que tinham não havia outra forma de ficar.

Ela estava virada para porta e seu bumbum estava se esfregando nele conforme se movia, Ele notou que não era intencional, pois ela estava tranqüila, mas para o corpo de Reno não era a mesma coisa, sentiu seu membro endurecer na mesma hora, e ficou tão constrangido que tentou pensar e qualquer outra coisa para tirar isso da mente.

Ele tentava se mover para ficar longe do corpo dela, mas com o pouco espaço que tinham isso não era possível, já estava se sentindo como aqueles tarados de metrô e não queria isso de forma alguma.

Reno notou que ela se movia muito então olhou para seu rosto e viu que ela dormia tranquilamente, ela se sentiu segura com ele o suficiente pra dormir, Reno não acreditava.

Ele ficando excitado e ela dormitando tranquilamente, isso realmente não ia bem. Ele ainda estava pensando nisso quando sentiu um baque atrás de si que o jogou em cima da garota a sua frente fazendo com que ela acordasse e mesmo sem saber o havia ocorrido ele resolveu tentar explicar.

- Peço desculpas, não queria te acordar... Alguém me empurrou e acabei te despertando.

Suzume ouvia aquela voz sussurrar no seu ouvido pedindo desculpas e não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto a voz dele era sexy, sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer, ela já o havia achado lindo quando topou com ele no metrô, agora ele falando tão docemente com ela não estava ajudando, e ela estava envergonhada por ter dormido ali em pé quase caindo em cima dele.

- Tudo bem... Não se preocupe, sou quem pede desculpas, acabei dormindo e você acabou tendo que cuidar de mim... Desculpe-me mesmo!

Ele olhou para ela e nada disse apenas sorriu, um belo sorriso ela pensava consigo mesma, ele parecia ser alguém mais velho que ela, ele usava um terno preto com risca de giz que parecia fora do lugar já que ele tinha um ar meio rebelde.

Suzume finalmente se deu conta que sem querer se encostou muito nele e sentia algo pulsar contra seu bumbum.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, e não sabia que atitude tomar, ela sabia que ele estava excitado, e isso devia deixá-la brava e fazer um escândalo, mas ela sentia que isso não era o certo a se fazer, o porquê nem ela mesma sabia.

Ela também sentia seu corpo ficar quente só de ficar perto dele, mas ela como apenas uma colegial, nunca poderia se jogar em cima de um homem mais velho, ele com certeza nem a notaria direito, só tiraria proveito do que seria oferecido e iria embora depois.

Mas por um momento Suzume se sentiu tentada a se deixar levar, e ver o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher, e por causa desse momento de loucura ela acabou fazendo algo inacreditável.

Reno havia notado de cara que ela era muito nova, por isso a sua situação tornava tudo pior, ele sentiu na hora quando ela notou que ele estava excitado bem atrás dela, notou que seu corpo ficou estático e ela se afastou como podia para a porta, e que estava inquieta, então parou e aproximou seu corpo ao dele novamente, Reno achou muito estranho aquilo. Não era para ela correr para bem longe dele nesse tipo de situação?

Ele já não entendia mais nada, mas seus olhos se arregalaram e sentiu o ar faltar quando sentiu que ela pegava suas mãos e colocava na cintura dela.

Ela então se aproximou mais encostando totalmente nele, ele sentia que ela tremia, e o pensamento de que aquela garota fazia isso muitas vezes caiu por terra, ela parecia muito insegura sobre como proceder com ele, e ele ficou com uma leve esperança de que ela estava fazendo isso por que era ele, não outro, mas somente ele!

Suzume o sentiu hesitar atrás de si, mas logo ele encostou sua cabeça atrás dela e aspirou seu perfume, então ele tirou seu cabelo para o lado e beijou sua nuca, Suzume sentia seu corpo estremecer, ela suspirou e sentiu o ar faltar quando ele desceu a mão para sua perna e foi subindo para encontrar facilmente sua calcinha, ela usava uma saia colegial que não era muito longa, e o pano era muito leve e fácil de ser erguido, por isso ele já estava facilmente descendo sua calcinha, ela já não sabia que atitude tomar, não sabia se era medo, arrependimento ou ansiedade pelo que ainda estava por vir, mas nada fez apenas ficou parada e o deixou continuar.

Reno abaixou um pouco a calcinha da garota a sua frente e passou levemente a mão em sua vulva, e viu que ela também estava muito excitada.

- Eu mal consigo me controlar, você não faz idéia do que está fazendo comigo não é?

Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, e Suzume sentiu suas pernas falharem, ele segurou sua cintura com uma mão enquanto que com a outra abriu o zíper de sua calça, Suzume então sentiu que ele levantou levemente sua saia e algo quente encostou-se a ela.

Reno acreditou nesse momento que não iria durar muito, um homem feito enlouquecido por uma adolescente, isso não estava certo!

Suzume sentiu na hora que ele colocou seu membro na porta de sua vulva, já imaginando que iria perder sua virgindade de forma tão distante do que imaginava se surpreendeu quando ele começou a balançar suavemente seu membro sem, no entanto se aprofundar, isso foi deixando ela cada vez mais excitada, foi então que sentiu que ele colocava uma mão por baixo de sua blusa e começava a acariciar seus seios e os puxar levemente, Suzume nunca havia experimentado aquilo, mesmo que já conhecesse o prazer sozinha, nunca havia experimentado tão intensamente.

Reno agora segurava em sua cintura e com a outra mão acariciava seu clitóris, os dois foram ficando mais e mais excitados até que ele sentindo que ela havia gozado, acabou gozando junto com ela.

Ele respirava rápido com a cabeça na sua nuca, o melhor é que quem visse de fora acharia que os dois fossem apenas um casal abraçado, ninguém nunca notava nada no metrô.

Alguns minutos depois Reno já havia se recomposto e também havia subido a calcinha da garota a sua frente, então ouviu o anuncio da próxima parada, logo mais seria a sua vez de descer, mas em qual estação ela desceria?

Mal havia formulado a pergunta quando o trem abriu as portas e ele viu que sua garota havia ido embora o deixando apenas com as lembranças daquele incrível encontro.

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde que Suzume havia feito aquela loucura no metrô, mas ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, ela não mais o havia encontrado lá, porém não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria seu beijo, como seria ter perdido a virgindade com ele, tudo isso passava por sua cabeça, mas ela nada podia fazer para esquecer tudo aquilo.

Chegou em casa e viu que todos estavam correndo, sua mãe ajudava a empregada a fazer o jantar enquanto seu irmão colocava a mesa.

- O que está havendo?

- Vamos receber visitas, alguns colegas de trabalho do papai viram jantar aqui!

- Entendo... Bom, vou subir e fazer um trabalho da escola e não sei se vou jantar...

Nisso sua mãe colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha

- Nem pensar Suzu, seu pai quer que todos estejamos no jantar e quer nos apresentar aos seus amigos. Depois você faz seu trabalho, vá se arrumar e você também Cloud pode deixar que eu termino de arrumar a mesa!

Suzume subiu muito a contragosto, mas foi fazer o que sua mãe mandou, logo escutou lá embaixo seu pai chegar e conversar com varias pessoas, ela realmente não estava com animo para um jantar com pessoas estranhas.

Escolheu sem se preocupar muito um vestido verde, curto meio rodado, se não se arrumasse pelo menos um pouco sua mãe perderia a cabeça, passou um pouquinho do seu perfume favorito Sweet Rock e desceu as escadas, quando entrou na sala todos pararam de conversar e olharam para ela.

- Ai está minha menininha pessoal essa é Suzume minha caçulinha, querida estes são Vincent, Cid e Reno!

Suzume quase saiu correndo quando viu a sua frente o homem que seu pai apresentava junto com os outros, era o mesmo homem que não saia de sua cabeça há dias!

Reno mal pode crer em seus olhos quando a viu entrar na sala, quando ela se aproximou com seu pai, sua vontade foi agarrar sua mão e levá-la dali para pedir explicações do porque de ter saído correndo. Ele se controlou, pois viu que ela o havia reconhecido, mas fazia de conta que nunca o havia visto.

- É um prazer conhecê-los... Sejam bem-vindos a nossa casa...

- Bom querido agora que todos foram apresentados, todos devem estar com fome não é? Vamos jantar?

- Claro! Que cabeça a minha, vamos rapazes venham jantar.

Suzume viu todos indo em direção a sala de jantar mas seus pés não respondiam, então viu que seu homem misterioso que agora sabia chamar Reno voltou e ofereceu seu braço.

- Posso ter a honra senhorita?

Ela apenas olhou pra ele, mas passou sua mão por seu braço, e no mesmo instante sentiu seu corpo estremecer, lembrando de tudo olhou para ele e viu que seus olhos claros ficaram de repente quase negros de emoção, ela queria muito saber o que ele estaria pensando.

Ele a levou até a sala sem nada dizer, e para piorar se sentou na sua frente, o jantar foi transcorrendo sem grandes novidades, só Suzume e Reno sabiam que dentro deles havia um furacão acontecendo, não agüentando mais Suzume levantou-se.

- Mamãe eu vou para meu quarto terminar o trabalho se você me der licença...

- Claro querida, pode ir!

- Precisa de ajuda querida, você sabe que eu não ligo de ajudá-la nos seus trabalhos, ainda mais agora que você está quase se formando!

- Não papai, você não pode deixar seus convidados sozinhos, coitados o que vão pensar!

- Eu poderia ajudá-la!

Suzume ficou estática quando notou quem havia oferecido ajuda.

- É mesmo... Reno é o jovem gênio da nossa empresa, você a ajudaria Reno?

- Claro que sim, vamos senhorita Suzume, eu a ajudarei em seu trabalho. Ninguém mais notou, mas ela sim, o sorriso e o olhar que ele lançou para ela.

Eles subiram as escadas em total silêncio, a casa por ser grande tinha os quartos bem longes uns dos outros para que cada um tivesse mais privacidade, o de Suzu era o mais longe de todos no fim do corredor, quando entraram, ela fechou a porta e no mesmo instante que virou deu de cara com Reno a menos de um passo dela

- Agora sim vamos conversar. Você não faz a mínima idéia de como está minha cabeça nesse momento não é?

- Eu... Eu posso imaginar que você não queria me encontrar novamente, sinto muito por isso!

- Não querer te encontrar? Ele disse segurando-a contra a porta. – Eu quase enlouqueci todo esse tempo, eu seduzi uma colegial, e ela ainda me dispensa sem eu nem ao menos saber seu nome!

- Eu procurei você todas as vezes que entrei no metrô, você nunca mais apareceu, e mesmo se tivesse aparecido, eu posso imaginar o tipo de pessoa pensou que eu fosse: alguém que se oferece para outra em publico, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo, com certeza não devo ter um bom lugar na sua mente!

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, você nem sabe o que eu penso de você, não me julgue sem saber! Agora ele estava falando cara a cara com ela e tinha que se esforçar para não gritar, pois não queria que ninguém viesse atrás deles.

- Abra seu notebook!

- O que?

- Você não tem que fazer um trabalho? Portanto abra seu notebook e deixe no trabalho a ser feito!

Ele olhava para todos os detalhes do quarto enquanto ela fazia sem nada entender o que ele havia mandado.

- Pronto!

- Agora venha aqui!

Suzume sentia medo do olhar que ele tinha, mas mesmo assim se aproximou. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para o rosto dela sem nada dizer, então ele simplesmente a pegou pelo bumbum e a ergueu até ficarem cara a cara para então beijá-la com toda paixão e raiva que havia guardado para si.

Suzume teve que segura-lo pelo pescoço, pois ele a havia levantado do chão e agora a encostava na parede como se ela não pesasse quase nada, ele mordiscava sua boca e buscou com a língua passagem para a sua que até então estava fechada, ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos seus olhos.

- Abra sua boca Suzu, eu quero e eu vou experimentar cada pedacinho seu, e eu sonhei por muito tempo com seria seu sabor e eu quero beijá-la direito, completamente, vou provar tanto de você que terá sérias duvidas de que somos um só, quero me tornar um só com você!

Ela gemeu, mas abriu seus lábios, ele a beijou novamente, e aprofundou o beijo, trançando sua língua na dela, fazendo com que ela suspirasse.

Ele então interrompeu o beijo e olhou pra ela novamente.

- Eu vou tirar sua calcinha para prová-la, eu não estou pedindo sua permissão, estou só informando!

Suzume olhou nos olhos dele e viu tudo que sentia refletido em seus olhos, nada mais importava para ela depois disso, ficou completamente entregue ao homem a sua frente.

Passando os braços por seu pescoço aproximou seu rosto do dele até que ambos estivessem quase se beijando e disse: - Eu nunca desejei tanto algo na minha vida como eu desejo ter você, você pode e dever fazer o que quiser comigo, eu sou sua!

Reno perdeu completamente o resto de consciência que tinha e apenas seguiu seus instintos e vontades.

Ele pegou a lateral da calcinha fina que Suzu usava e puxou fazendo o pano rasgar e ela soltar um pequeno grito de surpresa.

- Você é minha! Ninguém mais terá você, eu não dou permissão entendeu Suzume? É minha e vou marcar você como minha para que nenhum outro chegue perto de você!

Ele disse isso e a afastou deixando-a mole encostada na parede, enquanto se abaixava até ficar a altura de sua cintura, então levantou sua saia, e colocando a cabeça debaixo dela beijou delicadamente sua vulva, Suzume que apoiava a mão em sua cabeça puxou levemente seu cabelo, Reno a segurou com as mãos pelo bumbum aproximando sua vulva de sua boca e traçou com a língua toda sua extensão, então sugou levemente fazendo com que Suzu choramingasse e segurasse mais firme em seu cabelo, ele mexia tanto com os sentidos dela que Suzu se sentiu fraca e sem querer seu corpo foi ficando mole e foi se deixando cair, rapidamente Reno levantou-se e a segurou, pegou-a no colo a levando até a cama a depositando delicadamente, então rapidamente tirou sua roupa fazendo com que Suzume olhasse para ele com cara de admiração e vergonha, se em sonhos ele era perfeito, a realidade se mostrou ainda mais maravilhosa.

Ela viu seu membro e ficou imaginando como ele caberia dentro dela, parecia grande demais para isso, mas ela não iria desistir agora, não quando este era seu sonho perfeito.

Ele desceu sua mão até sua vulva e acariciou levemente para ver se ela ainda estava molhada, pois não queria machucá-la, então a segurou nas suas pernas e a puxou até aproximá-la de seu membro, segurou nele e o passou por toda ela para lubrificá-lo bem, fazendo os dois se lembrarem do que havia ocorrido no trem, ela então olhou pra ele dando sua permissão silenciosa para que ele entrasse dentro dela e ele delicadamente assim o fez, mas logo sentiu uma barreira impedindo-o de entrar, Suzume sem esperar mais o puxou com suas pernas forçando-o assim a entrar de uma vez só, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a vontade de chorar, pois em sua ânsia de tê-lo dentro dela não havia imaginado que iria doer tanto com a entrada brusca, para distraí-la da dor ele se aproximou e beijou seus lábios, então desceu um pouco para o decote de seu vestido puxando-o para baixo para sugar e mordiscar seus seios, então começou a se movimentar dentro dela fazendo-a esquecer a dor e começar a sentir uma emoção de algo novo e único, os dois começaram a se movimentar em uma sincronia perfeita, até que ele sentindo que iria gozar ameaçou sair de dentro dela, ela então sentindo o vazio o puxou de volta, mas ele se afastou novamente.

- Não pare agora, por favor, não faça isso!

- Eu preciso amor, você pode engravidar, eu não quero acabar com sua vida assim, você não deve passar por isso agora, e eu não tenho nenhum preservativo comigo, não esperava que fosse encontrar a mulher dos meus sonhos hoje!

Ela o puxou novamente para ela insinuando seu corpo para seu membro, ele então não agüentou e enfiou totalmente seu membro nela fazendo-a suspirar dessa vez de prazer e não de dor.

- Eu vou gozar dentro de você bebê, sinto muito, mas eu não resisto a você!

- Eu quero isso mais do que tudo, por favor, continue, eu te quero tanto, isso é tão bom!

- Eu amo você Suzume! Ninguém vai fazer eu me afastar de você nunca!

- Eu também te amo Reno, te desejo, te quero mais do que tudo que já desejei na minha vida!

Ele escondeu seu rosto no pescoço dela e nesse momento ela sentiu que ele gozava dentro dela deixando-a com uma sensação de preenchimento a satisfação única!

Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes, até que Reno se levantou e começou a se vestir, ela ficou parada na cama admirando cada parte do corpo do homem que mudou totalmente sua maneira de ver o mundo.

- Se vista Suzume, nós vamos falar com seu pai, eu tenho que assumir o que ouve entre nós.

Ela estranhou o jeito dele de falar, mas se vestiu sem nada dizer.

- Eu irei descer e conversar com ele, fique aqui até que eu a chame, tudo bem?

- Como assim? Porque você está falando comigo desse jeito?

- Você realmente é uma criança que não entende nada não é mesmo?

- Porque você está sendo tão grosso? O que eu fiz de tão terrível para merecer esse tratamento?

- Você não entende não é?

- Quer saber... Não eu não entendo, mas eu sei de uma coisa! – Eu não fiz nada que mereça esse tipo de tratamento da pessoa que supostamente disse me amar, e têm mais, não ouse descer e dizer nada a meu pai sobre o que ouve entre nós, pois eu vou desmenti-lo, e direi que você é louco e meu pai acreditará em mim!

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não estou nem perto de estar brincando, agora, por favor, saia daqui!

- Você tem idéia de que pode ter engravidado? Têm alguma noção do que deve fazer para que isso não ocorra?

- Não, mas não é você quem me dirá saia daqui agora, não quero ter o desprazer de encontrá-lo nunca mais se eu tiver sorte!

- Suzu...

- Não me chame assim, você não têm esse direito!

Ele apenas olhou para ela e sem nada dizer saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, ela até então que estava se segurando caiu chorando na cama e lá ficou até ouvir o barulho dos carros indo embora, então foi até o quarto do seu irmão e bateu na porta, ele abriu e a deixou entrar.

- E ai irmãzinha, Reno conseguiu te ajudar em algo?

- Hum... Sim ajudou bastante... Cloud posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, pode sim!

- Você tem relações com suas namoradas?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Têm ou não, vai não complica já foi difícil vir perguntar isso!

- Sim tenho, mas onde você quer chegar?

- Quero saber se quando você não usa camisinha têm algo que possa ser feito, um remédio... Sei lá!

- É... Têm! Mas o que ta havendo Suzu? Você se meteu em alguma enrascada, porque se foi isso eu mato o infeliz que fez isso com você!

- Não... Relaxa, é que uma amiga me ligou e me perguntou sobre isso, como eu não sei nada sobre o assunto resolvi vir perguntar, só isso!

- Hum... Ta certo então, bom se chama pílula do dia seguinte e pode ser comprada em qualquer farmácia!

- Oh obrigado, bem eu vou ligar pra ela e avisá-la, valeu maninho!

- Disponha só você mesmo pra perguntar uma coisa dessas pro seu irmão!

Suzu saiu do quarto e foi para o seu, esperou todos irem dormir para ligar para uma farmácia 24hrs, então colocando um casaco esperou lá fora para que ninguém acordasse com a campainha.

Leu as instruções do remédio e tomou o primeiro como mandava, escondeu o segundo dentro da mochila para tomá-lo depois.

Uma semana se passou desde que tudo ocorreu uma semana sem ver o homem que fez o seu mundo virar de cabeça pra baixo, estava deitada pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, começou uma musica linda na radio, nunca a havia escutado, mas dizia muito sobre como se sentia a respeito de Reno.

Suzu resolveu ir dormir para tentar se esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido, gostaria muito de poder apagar tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, apagar o amor que sentia por ele, que sabia agora ser só da parte dela.

Desceu no dia seguinte para tomar o café da manhã e pegou um pouco da conversa dos seus pais que citavam Reno.

- Bom dia, sobre o que estão conversando?

- Bom dia querida, seu pai e eu estávamos pensando em ir para a casa de praia, e seu pai esta pensando em chamar os amigos do trabalho.

- Acha mesmo necessário papai?

- Porque querida? Não gostou deles?

- Não é isso, é só que nunca levamos pessoas de fora pra lá!

- Bom, mas são pessoas boas, duvido que eles se tornem um incomodo para nós.

- Tudo bem papai você decide isso ok? Eu já vou indo pra aula, beijos.

Chegou o fim de semana e com ele o dia que iria encontrar Reno, estava tão nervosa que achava que iria vomitar, estava muito ansiosa, e sentia uma dor muito forte no estomago.

Chegaram à casa de praia, Suzu logo foi colocar seu biquíni e nadar um pouco para esquecer que logo o encontraria, estava dentro do mar quando ele chegou sozinho de carro, viu seu pai o ajudando a tirar as malas e resolveu que iria ficar um pouco mais dentro da água.

Ela voltou depois de uma hora, subiu rapidamente as escadas para ir para seu quarto quando se deparou com Reno na escada, ele a olhava com um olhar intenso, parecia ver dentro dela, ela sentiu seu coração disparar e a dor no estomago aumentar, então saiu correndo esbarrando nele e correndo para o banheiro para vomitar.

Reno estava estático, fico parado olhando para o nada por alguns segundos até se dar conta do que estava acontecendo saiu correndo atrás de Suzume para tentar ajudá-la.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto ouviu um barulho no banheiro e a viu passando mal chegou ao seu lado e segurou seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra passava delicadamente na suas costas para acalmá-la.

Suzume nunca se sentiu tão embaraçada e impotente, mas gostava de senti-lo perto de si, queria brigar e bater nele por tê-la magoado, mas só conseguia chorar.

- Suzu... Está tudo bem, estou aqui vou cuidar de você, por favor, não chore!

- Saia daqui, eu te odeio! Você não faz idéia de como me sinto!

- Você está grávida não é? Eu não ligo, eu vou cuidar de vocês!

- Meu Deus você é muito bonzinho não é! Vai cuidar de mim e do bebê? E quanto ao meu pai quem vai explicar pra ele que você me engravidou?

- Você acha que eu sou criança Suzu? Acha que está falando com um dos seus coleguinhas de classe? Eu sou um homem e não corro das minhas obrigações!

- É mesmo? Então, pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a suas obrigações, eu não estou grávida, é só uma simples dor de estomago!

E com isso saiu do banheiro e ficou ao lado da porta do quarto esperando que ele saísse, ele passou ao seu lado sem olhar pra ela, Suzu fechou a porta e foi tomar banho, deixou a água levar tudo o que ela sentia, chorou tudo o que tinha guardado, quando saiu do banho se sentia esgotada, escovou os dentes e foi dormir.

Reno desceu pra jantar, mas Suzume não, sua mãe falou que ela havia pegado no sono e resolveu não acordá-la.

O jantar transcorreu bem e todos conversaram animadamente, mas o pensamento de Reno era só em Suzume.

Já no seu quarto Reno não conseguia pegar no sono, se sentia triste e seu coração estava apertado resolveu respirar um pouco de ar puro, foi para a praia, estava sentado olhando para a lua que estava linda naquela noite, quando viu uma movimentação na água a sua frente, Suzume estava nadando distraidamente, ele não podia perder a oportunidade e conversar com ela, tirou rapidamente seu calção de dormir ficando somente de cueca e entrou o mais silenciosamente possível na água.

Suzume estava distraída boiando e olhando a lua quando sentiu alguém agarrá-la, ia gritar quando uma mão pousou sobre sua boca e uma voz sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Shiii! Sou eu Suzu, está tudo bem! – Ele a soltou, mas ela deu vários tapas nele até que ele segurou suas mãos rindo.

- Você é louco quase me matou do coração!

- Eu peço desculpas, não foi minha intenção, mas não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim, você já conseguiu descontar me batendo!

Ela nada disse e começou a nadar em direção a praia, mas ele a segurou e a puxou para ele.

- Sinto muito, mas você não vai escapar dessa vez!

- Eu não quero ficar perto de você, é muito difícil entender isso?

Ele a segurou e a beijou com raiva, raiva da forma como terminaram, raiva por ela não estar esperando um filho seu e assim ele poder usar essa desculpa para poder tê-la para si, mesmo ela sendo muito nova!

Ela correspondia o beijo sem pensar em mais nada, ele a segurou pela perna fazendo com que ela rodeasse as pernas em volta dele.

Sem parar de beijá-la ele afastou seu biquíni para segurar seus seios, Suzume só gemia, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

- Eu não vou pedir permissão, você é minha então eu não preciso pedir nada! – E sem que ela o esperasse afastou a calcinha do seu biquíni e a penetrou, arrancando um grito de Suzu.

- Meu Deus... Como senti sua falta, falta da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu sorriso, eu quero você mais do que qualquer coisa que já quis na minha vida!

- Reno...

- Chega Suzu, você vai ter que aprender a me amar porque eu com certeza engravidarei você se for necessário pra ter você pra mim. Eu amo você, te amo tanto que chega a loucura, não vou mais deixar você fugir de mim, e agir como um criança que se esconde, chega!

Ela olhou pra ele que mesmo estando falando tudo isso ainda continuava a fazer amor com ela, e começou a rir, ria tanto que saia até lágrimas dos seus olhos, Reno agora a olhava sem nada entender.

Ela segurou seu rosto e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Reno, eu te amo mais do que tudo seu tonto, se houvesse me falado tudo isso antes, nunca teria fugido de você!

Eles olharam e riram, mas logo a risada se transformou novamente em gemidos, pois Reno a penetrava rapidamente fazendo com que Suzume ofegasse e se agarrasse mais a ele, o movimento do mar só contribuía para que eles se movessem, ele chupava seus seios e ela arranhava suas costas tamanho prazer que sentia, logo não agüentaram mais e gozaram juntos.

Reno carregou uma Suzu cansada no colo até a casa, chegando ao seu quarto tirou seu biquíni e a cobriu, dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite, ela mal viu sair do quarto, logo caiu no sono.

Acordou com seu pai sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da sua cama, olhando-a com uma expressão preocupada.

- Papai! O que foi? Algo aconteceu?

- Filha... É o Reno...

Ela levantou ainda coberta, pois estava nua, mas desesperada.

- O que ouve com ele papai, pelo amor de Deus diga pra mim que ele está bem!

- Suzu acalme-se! Reno está bem, mas agora já obtive a resposta a que vim buscar!

- Co... Como assim papai? Do que está falando?

Reno veio logo cedo falar comigo, ele me pediu sua mão em casamento, eu acabei ficando um pouco nervoso, disse que você é apenas uma criança, que não está preparada para isso ainda, afinal você é meu bebê, mas vejo que você também se importa com ele!

- Oh papai, eu o amo! Ele é o amor da minha vida, eu não sou mais uma criança papai!

- Eu posso ver, vejo nos seus olhos que amadureceu, mesmo sendo muito difícil pra mim perde-la, darei a permissão para que se casem. – Suzu se levantou coberta e sentou-se no colo do seu pai chorando de alegria.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu bebê papai, e você nunca vai me perder!

- Ok tudo bem, agora vou lá embaixo tira-lo da agonia na qual eu o deixei.

- Certo eu já irei descer!

Suzume se vestiu correndo e desceu. Chegando lá embaixo viu Reno ser abraçado por sua mãe que estava emocionada.

Ele a viu e então abriu os braços para ela que veio correndo e se atirou sobre ele, eles riam e se beijavam.

- Ei controlem-se, não é porque papai deixou se casarem que vocês vão ficar se beijando na minha frente, ela ainda é minha irmãzinha, contenha-se Reno!

Todos riram e foram tomar o café da manhã, a casa nunca esteve tão alegre, a mãe de Suzu já começou a planejar o casamento e Suzume fingia a ouvir, mas só tinha olhos para Reno assim como ele.

Ele então sussurrou para que só ela pudesse ouvir... – Amo você Suzu!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>Bom e ai?<em>

_O que acharam?_

_Por favor, deixe-me reviews ok?_

_Não custa nada e vocês me deixaram muito feliz e motivada a escrever mais!_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima!  
><em>


End file.
